Ecos de vida
by Maire Boria
Summary: Astoria fue algo más que la enamorada, novia, prometida y esposa de Draco Malfoy. Fue una niña que se convirtió en una mujer extraordinaria. Y esta es su historia.
1. Mi hermana es una pesada

**ECOS DE VIDA**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER** : J.K. Rowling es la creadora de este maravilloso mundo. Yo solo tomo su esencia para crear mis historias.

 **N/A** : Con esta serie de historias, de la cual este es el primer capítulo, quiero mostraros mi visión de la vida de Astoria Greengrass, casada más tarde con Draco Malfoy. Soy una gran fan de este personaje y gracias a los maravillosos fics que he leído se ha convertido en uno de mis personajes favoritos, aunque no salga ni una sola vez en los libros (tan solo una mención en el epílogo como la esposa de Malfoy). En todos esos fics, sin embargo, he notado que la presentan (en la mayoría) como una enamorada desde la infancia de Draco Malfoy que finalmente llega a casarse con él. Esa idea no es la que mejor encaja con el canon mental que yo tengo acerca de esta pareja. A mi entender, Astoria fue algo más que enamorada, novia, prometida y esposa de Draco Malfoy. Para mí fue una gran mujer que en el transcurso de su vida se encontró con un conocido de su circulo social del que acabó enamorándose. Eso es lo que me gustaría reflejar en estas historias: la fuerza, valor y entereza de una gran mujer.

Espero que os guste (y más después de este rollazo XD)

* * *

 **Mi hermana es una pesada**

Cuando Daphne volvió a casa por navidad Astoria la había recibido con un montón de abrazos y besos y preguntas y más besos y más preguntas. Fue dando saltitos colgada de su brazo, desde la entrada de la casa hasta el salón, pero sus padres la regañaron por atosigar a su hermana e intentó controlarse. Esa primera noche lo único que podía hacer era sentarse junto a su hermana y escuchar embelesada sus anécdotas y descripciones del castillo y sus amigas de Casa. Sin embargo, después de unos días, cuando ya había venido la mitad de familiares y conocidos de visita por la navidad y para preguntar a la jovencita cómo había sido su primera experiencia como bruja, Astoria estaba harta de escuchar una y otra y otra vez las mismas historias. Que si sus amigas Pansy, Tracey y Millicent hacían esto. Que si un chico de segundo le había dicho lo otro. Que si el joven de los Malfoy había hecho tal cosa en la clase de vuelo. Que si habían perdido la Copa de las Casas en el último momento. ¡Astoria ya no podía más!

Además ya casi nadie le hacía caso. Nada más entrar la abuela había saludado con un besito a Astoria, sí, pero después inmediatamente había preguntado por Daphne y no había dejado de decirle lo orgullosa que se sentía de que estuviese en Slytherin. Además los abuelitos de Boston habían llegado a casa para celebrar la navidad en familia y le habían regalado una lechuza super chula a su hermana, para que les tuviese al tanto de todo lo que le pasaba. Y a ella le habían dado una casita de muñecas. En otro momento le hubiese encantado pero ahora… ¡jolines, que ella lo que quería era que le dijeran que también era su nietecita preferida!

En esa semana sus estallidos de magia aumentaron mucho. Sobre todo cuando se enfadaba y se quedaba sentada en un rincón del sofá mientras que su hermana se llevaba todas las atenciones. Las tazas estallaban, las alfombras se deslizaban bajo los pies de los elfos que se paraban sobre ellas y en dos ocasiones el azucarero se elevó hasta el techo cuando la tía Charlotte intentó cogerlo. En teoría, aunque los niños nunca llegaban a controlar los estallidos de magia hasta que empezaban su educación mágica, Astoria no era muy dada a esa clase de estallidos sino a cosas más sutiles. Su madre se empezó a preocupar pero pensó que lo mejor era esperar a ver como evolucionaba ya que pensaba que era normal que los niveles de magia aumentaran con la edad. Pero fue su abuela Sophia la que averiguó porqué su nietecita pequeña estaba teniendo esas crisis mágicas.

—La niña tiene celos de Daphne. No le estamos prestando ninguna atención, Diana. —La madre de las niñas bajó su labor de bordado y miró seriamente a su madre con incredulidad.

—¿Cómo que no le hacemos caso? Claro que sí la atendemos, madre. Todas las noches yo y Charles vamos a darles las buenas noches a ambas y si no se puede dormir Charles le cuanta un cuento. Jugamos con ellas y yo le enseño a bordar y a hacer labores. ¿Cómo dices que la desatendemos?

—No he dicho que la desatendáis, la niña está perfectamente atendida. Lo que digo es que su hermana justo ha salido de Hogwarts y todo el mundo está pendiente de ella y la empiezan a tratar como la joven bruja que va a ser dentro de unos años mientras que Astoria sigue siendo la pequeña de los lacitos en el pelo y los estallidos de magia. Mientras que a Daphne le dicen que ya se está haciendo mayor y que es un orgullo que esté en Slytherin a Astoria le dan un detallito y la dejáis jugar en un lado del salón.

—Madre, tienen dos años de diferencia. No podemos tratar a Astoria como una jovencita si aún es una niña —replicó Diana con disgusto, pero en su interior sabía que lo que decía su madre era cierto—. ¿Y cómo arreglamos esto? No podemos evitar que la gente se interese por Daphne.

—Déjamelo a mi —contestó Sophia Swift.

* * *

—Alguien me ha dicho que estabas por aquí, hadita. —susurró la abuela Sophia a la oscuridad de la noche.

Astoria permaneció en silencio esperando que la abuela volviera al interior de la casa. Se había escondido tras los arbustos del jardín trasero en un escondite secreto que usaban Daphne y ella cuando jugaban. Bueno…usaban. Ahora Daphne prefería quedarse en casa leyendo revistas para brujas y escribiendo cartas a sus amigas de la escuela. Y tampoco quería jugar con muñecas ni hacer fiesta del té, la manicura era más importante.

La abuela, sin embargo, decidió sentarse en un banco del porche en la oscuridad.

—¿Sabes? Ahí dentro lo estamos pasando muy bien. Los elfos ya han traído el postre y, no se lo digas a nadie, pero Daphne se ha chispado un poco con el vino que se ha bebido en la cena y no para de contar chistes malísimos. ¡Incluso ha tirado una copa al suelo cuando la intentaba poner en la mesa!

Entonces, en contra de las intenciones de la abuela Sophia de hacer reír a la pequeña para que se le pasara el berrinche, Astoria comenzó a sollozar y segundos después estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas incontrolables. La abuela se dirigió lentamente hacia la fuente de los sonidos y allí encontró a la pequeña encogida sobre sí misma y con la cara congestionada. Inmediatamente se lanzó a sus brazos, hundió la cabeza en su cuello y siguió llorando aún más fuerte entre hipidos.

—¿Qué te ocurre, mi vida? —preguntó con dulzura la señora Swift mientras la reconfortaba con caricias en el cabello.

—Ya…ya no me qui..quieren, abu. Ni Daphne…ni papá ni ma...mamá. Ni vosotros. —respondió en mitad de un llanto incontrolable—. Ella, Daphne, es la que más queréis…y yo ya no soy nada. A ella se lo dais to…todo, y todos la tratais como si ya fuera ma…mayor, ¡pero no lo es! Y le dais vino y vestidos de mayor. Y Daphne me dijo ayer que mamá y ella estuvieron hablando de chicos. ¿¡Por qué no habla conmigo también de chicos!? ¿Y por qué no me dais vino a mí también?

—Pero, ¡claro que te queremos! Chiquitina, hemos hecho mal a prestar más atención a Daphne que a ti, pero no te tienes que sentir mal por eso. Sabes que te queremos como a nadie, y yo más que todos. —respondió abrazándola aún más fuerte. Sin embargo, sus palabras no hicieron nana para mejorar la tristeza de la niña así que continuó diciendo—: Yo también tuve que aguantar a mi hermana mayor cuando se hizo mayor. La tía May no sabía hacer otra cosa que hablar de chicos, maquillarse y reírse como una tonta. Parecía como si fuese otra. Y a mí me molestaba mucho lo diferente que era porque antes lo hacíamos todo juntas. Así que tuve que aprender a pasar más tiempo a solas y a entretenerme en esos ratos libres. Así empecé a bailar ballet en el salón de casa, imitando a las bailarinas del Mágico Teatro de Washington, y al pasar los años terminé siendo una muy buena bailarina. Y fue entonces, cuando la gente empezó a prestarme más atención a mí, cuando me di cuenta que lo importante no es lo importante que le parezcas a la gente sino lo importante que te parezcas a ti misma. —Astoria, que ya no lloraba tan fuerte, la miró con extrañeza—. Lo que quiero decir es que ahora Daphne se está llevando toda la atención pero algún día, dentro de un par de años , por ejemplo, tú serás la que llame la atención. Y mientras tienes que aceptar la situación.

—¿Y si nunca llego a ser como ella?

—No tienes que ser como ella. Tienes que ser Astoria Greengrass y ser como tú quieras ser. Ahora lo que tú eres es una niña, y eso está muy bien, sigue siéndolo todo el tiempo que quieras. Y Daphne también lo es, pero ya menos, por eso papá y mamá ya la tratan algo diferente, para que se vaya acostumbrando a dejar de serlo. Porque, a ver, ¿tú que prefieres? ¿Que mamá te cuente cuentos por las noches o que te enseñe a depilarte con esa pócima tan horrible como ha hecho esta mañana con tu hermana?

—Cuentos —contestó rápidamente tras acordarse de las caras de dolor de Daphne esa mañana.

—¡Ves! Que te traten como a una niña es genial. Ya habrá tiempo para todo lo demás.

La pequeña Astoria ya había dejado de llorar largo tiempo atrás, así que se secó las lágrimas y ambas, abuela y nieta, se pusieron en pie. De la mano se encaminaron a la casa.

—¿Por cierto, por qué quieres que te dejen beber vino, muchachita? —inquirió la abuela Sophia divertida.

La respuesta de Astoria fue una risa, justo antes de echar a correr hacia la entrada de casa.

* * *

Cualquier critica será bien recibida por esta escritora novata, pero me conformo con que os haya gustado. ;)


	2. No respires

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo solo los uso por mera diversión.

* * *

 **No respires**

Astoria estaba realmente nerviosa esa noche. Su hermana Daphne, con quince años casi recién cumplidos, iba a celebrar su puesta de largo con gran lujo. La mansión Greengrass, propiedad de los abuelos, había sido bellamente decorada con guirnaldas plateadas, blancas y azuladas. Diversos jarrones con flores estaban colocados en el salón y en la entrada de la mansión, y una orquesta encantada tocaba suavemente una melodía ligera, llenando ese silencio inicial de las fiestas cuando aún no hay invitados. Y aunque a Astoria aún le quedaban dos años para vivir esa clase de evento en su propia piel, ella ya estaba loca de emoción por su hermana. Juntas habían decidido cómo sería el traje, cuál iba a ser el postre, e incluso qué canción iba a ser la elegida para el primer baile de Daphne.

El vestido elegido por Astoria fue una túnica sencilla color verde manzana, con pasamanería en las mangas y en el cuello, y el pelo se lo había dejado suelto, recogiendo aquellos mechones que de caían a la cara con un broche en la parte trasera de la cabeza. Madre había insistido en hacerle unos tirabuzones o ponerle unos «lacitos preciosos que te van a dejar como la muñequita que eres, hadita» pero Astoria se había negado en redondo. Ahora corría de un lado a otro vigilando que todo saliera bien, aunque lo único que hacía era entorpecer la labor de su abuela y su madre en la organización. A la tercera vez que se tropezó con un elfo y derramó el contenido de las copas por el suelo ambas, madre y abuela, gritaron a una vez: «¡Astoria, ve a ver cómo está tu hermana!». Un poco enfadada por las maneras, la chica subió a la habitación de su hermana.

—¡Cierra la puerta! Me van a ver desnuda. ¿¡Por qué no llamas antes de entrar!? —gritó Daphne semiescondida tras el biombo.

—¡No hay nadie en el pasillo! ¿¡Y tú, que haces aun así!? ¡Abajo está a punto de llegar la gente! —contestó alterada. Cerró la puerta demasiado fuerte y se volvió hacia Daphne. Sin embargo, en lugar de encontrar esa expresión tan conocida de enfado vio como las lágrimas empezaban a mojar las mejillas de su hermana sin que esta pudiese hacer nada para contenerlas. En su lugar, se dejó caer en el banquito frente a su cama, vestida tan solo con su ropa interior y abrazándose a su vestido, y comenzó a sollozar más y más fuerte.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Astoria impresionada.

—Lo he estropeado, Astoria, está hecho un desastre. ¡Mi túnica! Me estaba echando Poción Depilatoria, porque no he podido hacerlo antes y justo cuando había acabado lo he derramado sobre el vestido sin querer. ¡Y ahora mira, —exclamó extendiendo la tela, que ahora presentaba un color marronáceo en el lugar de la mancha— parece que se ha chamuscado! ¡Y huele a huevos podridos!

—¡Ugh! Sí, es verdad —Ante este comentario el llanto de la chica aumentó—. Bueno, espera, si llamamos a mamá o a la abuela seguro que saben cómo arreglarlo.

—No, Astie, no. Si se enteran me matarán por estropearlo.

—Y si no se enteran seguro que no lo podemos arreglar a tiempo para la fiesta —Y sin más se levantó y bajó a llamar a su madre, intentando no escuchar a su hermana que le llamaba pidiéndole que no dijera nada.

Antes que se dice «Merlín» la habitación se había llenado de señoras y señoritas Greengrass dispuestas a arreglar el desaguisado. Pero poco podían hacer si cada una sugería una cosa, le arrebataba la prenda a otra o se empezaban a discutir entre ellas sobre el mejor modo de arreglarlo. Y los llantos desconsolados de Daphne, acompañados por frases como: «Voy a ser el hazmerreír de toda la sociedad mágica» o «Nadie va a olvidar esto nunca. ¡Nunca!», tampoco ayudaban mucho. Y finalmente Diana Greengrass se cansó y dio un golpe en el tocador:

—¡A ver!¡Silencio! Así no vamos a solucionar nada. Por partes, por favor —exclamó haciendo callar a todas.

—Mamá, tenemos que calmar a Daphne —susurró temblorosa abrazando a su hermana que se tapaba la cara hecha un mar de lágrimas—, le va a dar algo si sigue así.

—Sí, tienes razón. Una tila bien cargada le vendrá bien. ¡Desty! —llamó a una elfina, que se apareció con un sonoro estallido, como si hubiese reventado un globo muy grande— Desty, trae unas cuantas tilas para todas y una doble para la señorita —inmediatamente después de asentir y realizar una gran reverencia se desapareció con el mismo sonido.

—Yo creo que un hechizo será más efectivo, mamá. Queda menos de una hora para que Daphne tenga que bajar. La tila no será suficiente.

—¿Un hechizo?¿Quieres hechizar a tu hermana? Se nos puede ir de las manos.

—No tiene por qué ser un hechizo muy potente, con uno regocijante será suficiente. Nosotros los veremos cuando volvamos al colegio, pero he leído la teoría sobre ellos y si se lo aplicáis suavecito creo que se sentirá mejor.

—La niña tiene razón. Se lo aplicaré yo, si te parece bien, Diana —intervino tía Charlotte.

La señora Greengrass asintió y tía Charlotte procedió a realizar el hechizo. De rodillas frente a Daphne le alzó la cabeza para que la mirara a los ojos, le susurró: «No te preocupes, es fácil» y se puso en pie, varita en mano. Durante unos segundos su mano realizó un delicado baile de tranquilidad, como si fuese la batuta del director de una orquesta que toca una nana, y cuando comprobó que la expresión de su sobrina era relajada, alzó la varita y cortó el embrujo.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —inquirió con preocupación.

—Mejor, tía Charlotte, mejor —contestó Daphne suspirando levemente.

—Bien, ahora tenemos otra cosa que hacer. Faltan tres cuartos de hora para que tengas que bajar al salón y antes la abuela y tu madre tendrán que estar allí para recibir a los invitados y asegurarse de que están pasando una buena velada. Así que vamos con el tiempo más que justo. Por lo tanto, mientras ellas, la abuela y tu mamá, te maquillan y peinan, nosotras vamos a ver qué hacemos con este vestido, ¿vale? —El carácter organizado de tía Charlotte a veces podía resultar irritante, pero en momentos como ese era perfecto, pensó Astoria.

—Vale, vale —suave como la brisa Daphne se levantó de la cama y se sentó en el tocador sonriendo ensoñadoramente, dispuesta a ser arreglada.

—¿No te has pasado un poco, tía? —le preguntó susurrando Astoria cuando extendieron el vestido sobre el escritorio para poder ver más claramente con la luz de la ventana.

—He preferido pasarme un poquito porque hasta que baje al salón el efecto se le habría pasado casi por completo. En media hora se encontrará perfectamente. ¡Bien! ¿Qué hacemos con esto? —La pregunta iba dirigida implícitamente a la tía Avril puesto que consideraba a Astoria demasiado joven para aportar alguna idea útil. ¡Incluso a ella le costaba dar con una solución adecuada!

—¿Probamos con un _Tergeo_? —sugirió tia Avril.

Inmediatamente después de realizar el encantamiento empezó a salir vapor de la tela pero, contra las expectativas, no solo desaparecieron los restos de poción sino también todo aquel tejido que había absorbido la misma con sus fibras. Por lo tanto, allí donde antes había una fea mancha con olor a huevos podridos ahora había un agujero. Un gran agujero que, de haber llevado Daphne la prenda puesta, dejaría ver sus rodillas y parte de los muslos a través de él.

—¡Oh, oh! ¡ _Reparo_! —exclamó tía Charlotte. —¡Dios!¡Cada vez está peor!¿Qué hacemos?—gimió.

«Bueno, ya no hay agujero», pensó Astoria. Efectivamente, al realizar el hechizo los bordes del orificio se unieron, quedando ahora un costurón, nada bonito por cierto. Pero como el hechizo _Reparo_ simplemente arregla, no había generado la tela que faltaba y ahora la falda de la túnica era un palmo más alta por la parte delantera y tan estrecha que Daphne no se lo iba a poner a no ser que quisiera andar como un pingüino.

—Tía, aquí lo que hace falta es tela —comentó inocentemente Astoria.

—¿Sí? No me digas —respondió exasperadamente su tía Charlotte.

—Sí. Y tiene que ser del mismo tejido y color que el resto del vestido. ¡Eh! ¿Por qué no cogemos la tela del chal? Va a juego con la falda.

—No creo que sea suficiente la tela del chal para compensar el género que falta. —apuntó tía Avril, que ya se había sentado en la silla sin saber que más hacer.

—¿Y si lo clonamos?

—¿Clonarlo? —exclamaron a la vez las hermanas.

—Sí, papá utiliza un encantamiento así cuando se quiere quedar con una copia de un documento. ¿Cómo era? ¿ _Gemingo_? ¿ _Gemelio_?¿ _Gime_..?

— _Geminio,_ encantamiento _Geminio._ Claro, cómo no lo hemos pensado antes. —Tía Charlotte tomó el chal y con un suave movimiento de muñeca realizó una copia prácticamente perfecta—. ¿Necesitaremos más? Por si acaso hago algunas copias más.

—Déjame a mí la costura —sugirió Avril con una sonrisita. En pocos segundos cortó la tela por el costurón que había dejado el anterior hechizo y allí colocó uno de los trozos clonados. Viendo que aun así se notaba la reparación decidieron hacerle un pequeño cambio al vestido y le pusieron volantes a la prenda intentando tapar las costuras.

—¿Cómo lo veis? —preguntó tía Avril cuando estuvo completamente cosido.

—Eso tendremos que decidirlo cuando Daphne se lo pruebe —contestó Charlotte prudente, pero Astoria a su lado sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Gracias a Merlín y a todos los brujos ilustres, la puesta de largo salió bien. Si bien es cierto que los volantitos del vestido fueron vistos por muchos como una infantilidad, ya que lo que se pretendía con aquel evento era celebrar la entrada de una niña en la edad adulta, al menos Daphne tuvo algo que vestir esa noche. «¡Y bien bonito que es! », exclamó tía Avril henchida de orgullo por su obra.

El primer baile, a ritmo de una melodía elegida especialmente por las niñas Greengrass, lo bailaron exclusivamente Charles Greengrass y Daphne. Sin embargo, en los siguientes a la jovencita no le faltaron acompañantes para disfrutar de ellos. Astoria, mientras tanto paseaba de aquí para allá, picoteando de las bandejas que trasportaban los elfos domésticos y bebiendo zumo de calabaza. Saludó a algunos compañeros y conocidos del colegio y también a algunos de sus padres cuando acompañó a su madre a comprobar si los invitados estaban bien atendidos. Conocer a gente y hablar con ellos era una de las cosas que más gustaba a la pequeña de los Greengrass. Los magos tenían la costumbre de vivir a leguas unos de los otros, y aunque los medios de trasporte mágicos son increíblemente rápidos, no está en la naturaleza de los magos visitarse muy a menudo. Así pues se conformaban con saber de la vida de los demás mediante cartas enviadas por lechuzas y dejaban las visitas sociales para los eventos importantes donde se reunían cientos de ellos, como era el caso. Astoria amaba las fiestas de magos. Astoria se podía pasar horas sentada junto a sus padres, con una copa de zumo intacta en la mano, escuchando embelesada todas las historias que esos magos quisieran contar. Era como viajar a aquellos lugares lejanos de los que provenían sus narradores o como vivir cada una de esas graciosas anécdotas en sus propias carnes. En especial, el mago favorito de Astoria era el señor Slughorn. Era muy viejo, papá decía que tenía casi cien años, y también muy gordo: en casa ocupaba el solo el sofá de dos plazas de la sala principal. Además tenía un bigote muy gracioso que hacía que Astoria se riera cada vez que hablaba. Conocía a actores, cantantes, jugadores de Quidditch, aventureros, investigadores. Pero lo mejor era las historias que contaba, en especial la del día que sus padres se conocieron.

Ese día, lamentablemente, el señor Slughorn no pudo asistir porque estaba de viaje en un lugar muy lejano. Sin embargo, envió una gran cesta de frutas a través de una frutería de Londres como presente a la joven bruja. Justamente estaba saboreando un trozo de la sandía que había enviado el señor Slughorn cuando a su lado se sentó su madre, exhausta después de recorrer toda la sala.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan solita? —preguntó ella, tomando también un trozo de fruta.

—Miro a la gente —respondió simplemente, a lo cual su madre besó la cabecita de su hija y se recostó un poco en el sofá suspirando.

—¡Toda esta gente! Y aún queda gente por llegar: la familia Avery, los Malfoy y los Kleing, que han mandado una lechuza diciendo que han llegado un minuto tarde para coger el traslador que habían elegido. En cuanto consigan otro llegaran.

—¿A las tres familias les ha pasado lo mismo, mamá?

—No, solo a los Kleing. Los Avery y los Malfoy tenían… un compromiso así que llegarán en cuanto lo acaben.

—Está muy feo llegar tarde a una fiesta a la que están invitados desde hace meses. Deberían haber reservado la fecha y no comprometerse a nada más.

—Es de buena educación ser comprensivos con los demás, aunque hagan cosas que no están del todo bien —le reconvino su madre—, al menos en estas cosas tan pequeñas. Aunque puede que Daphne no esté tan de acuerdo, a juzgar por la manera en la que me ha preguntado antes por el joven Julius Kleing.

Madre e hija se miraron con picardía. Daphne había estado intentando ocultar sus sentimientos por el joven Kleing desde hacía ya al menos un año, con escasos resultados. Sin embargo, el joven en cuestión parecía no darse cuenta del asunto. Es viejo el refrán que dice que el último que se entera de los rumores es el propio afectado.

Las últimas horas de la fiesta pasaron volando como una snitch. Lo más remarcable fue la llegada de los invitados más impuntuales, que recibieron miradas curiosas (y algunas antipáticas, según pudo comprobar Astoria extrañada) cuando entraron por las grandes puertas del salón principal haciendo alardes. Ambos, el matrimonio Avery y la familia Malfoy, se acercaron a saludar a las señoras Greengrass, que habían acabado sentadas en unos sofás al fondo del salón, y después presentaron sus respetos al señor Greengrass, que se había acercado al verlos entrar. No fueron unos saludos cálidos en absoluto, ni siquiera la señora Malfoy fue tan amable como siempre lo había sido en el pasado con Astoria. Y el joven Malfoy directamente desdeñó la mano que alzó Daphne y con una mueca arrogante se marchó a servirse una bebida y a reunirse con sus compañeros de Slytherin.

—¡Idiota! —murmuró entre dientes Daphne mientras veía la espalda del chico alejarse. Discretamente recibió un pisotón de su madre para que se comportara.

«Sin contar ese desagradable incidente la fiesta había marchado a las mil maravillas y todos los invitados habían marchado encantados con el buen trato que habían recibido», pensó Astoria antes de caer rendida, pero feliz.

Habían pasado tantas cosas en la fiesta. Tanta gente con la que hablar o conocer, tantas voces, tantas risas. Los sonidos, los olores, los sabores. Miles de gestos que había observado durante la velada le empezaron a flotar en su mente, las palabras se sucedían una por una con estruendo en sus oídos. Y mientras se intentaba acomodar en su cama buscando el sueño no paraba de soñar con todo ello. El gesto estirado de Malfoy, la risa de Daphne bailando, los aplausos, el vuelo del vestido al bajar por las escaleras, los periquitos volando sobre las lámparas, los pequeños elfos bajo las bandejas, voces profundas de hombres hablando de cosas profundamente aburridas, el fresco tacto de las gotas de las copas de champagne, la liberación de los zapatos al final de la fiesta, los violines tocando sonatas suavemente, guirnaldas brillantes, olor floral de los jarrones, luz, risa, calor, sed, alivio, dolor de cabeza… En su cabeza todo se mezclaba como en un tornado que lo arrasa y mezcla todo para luego dejarlo abandonado de nuevo en la tierra. Y, al igual que en una tormenta, Astoria no podía escaparse de esas sensaciones y por más que buscaba la manera de librarse del barullo que arrasaba su mente más se hundía en él. Hasta que el cansancio acumulado desapareció. Astoria se incorporó en su cama con la sensación de haber estado corriendo mucho sin poder escapar de ningún sitio y cuando miró el reloj de la mesilla de noche vio que ya eran las 6 de la mañana y el sol aún no había salido ni tenía la intención de hacerlo en bastante tiempo. Había dormido apenas cuatro horas pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que no podría dormir más. Permaneció tumbada en su cama por un tiempo indefinido, podrían haber sido minuto u horas, y cuando ya no pudo quedarse más ahí decidió bajar a la cocina para que los elfos le dieran algo para desayunarse. Suponía que a esas horas ya estuviesen despiertos para preparar el desayuno de los señores y para limpiar los desperdicios de la fiesta. Además, esperaba que hubiese quedado algunos de los pastelitos de limón y nata que habían servido la noche anterior. ¡Sí, los pastelitos estarían bien para desayunar!

Se vistió sin prisa con su bata y sus chanclas de felpa a juego y, con cuidado de no hacer ruido al cerrar la puerta, se dirigió hacia el piso de abajo guiándose en la oscuridad. Sin embargo, algo hizo que cambiara su rumbo. Un tenue murmullo turbaba el silencio de la casa. Lentamente caminó hacia la fuente del sonido, guiándose solo por su oído puesto que no había luz. Apoyó una mano en la pared para tener una referencia de donde se encontraba y pasito a pasito llegó hasta la puerta de la sala del té donde las voces se hicieron más nítidas.

—…escondido y así seguiré hasta que todo esto acabe. Está buscando magos poderosos, que tengan información valiosa para él. O sobre él. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo si es que aprecias en algo a tus hijas y a tu esposa —«Es la voz del señor Slughorn», pensó Astoria con un estremecimiento, «pero ¡si está de viaje!».

—No creo que vaya a mayores. Ya les he dejado claro que yo no sé nada de ese asunto, que yo me ocupo de otro tipo de estudios.

—A ellos les da igual a qué te dediques, tampoco tengo yo nada que ver con esos temas y me están buscando, Charles.

El señor Greengrass dijo algo más pero su respuesta se perdió en la oscuridad de la casa porque la chica había empezado a recorrer todo el camino que la había llevado hasta ahí. Sin embargo, al girar hacia el pasillo que llevaba a su habitación chocó de frente con algo que gritó.

—¿Daphne? ¡Cállate, nos van a escuchar! —le ordenó con un susurro imperioso.

—¿Quién nos va a escuchar?¿Qué haces aquí, a oscuras? —preguntó su hermana sin bajar la voz.

—¡Shhh! Es papá, está en la salita del té hablando con el señor Slughorn y dicen que…

—Espera, espera, espera. Astoria, ¿estás segura de lo que estás diciendo? El señor Slughorn está de viaje por Australia en busca de nuevas plantas para sus pociones y…

—¡Que no! Te digo que está hablando con papá y le ha dicho que estamos en peligro de muerte. Que nos vayamos muy lejos cuanto antes de que alguien que quiere que papá les ayude a algo nos hiera o algo así.

Daphne permaneció en silencio unos segundos y luego dijo:

—Vamos, pero no hagas ruido.

Se acercaron lentamente a la puerta de la salita del té. Ambas se acuclillaron en el suelo y acercaron la oreja a la parte baja de la puerta para escuchar mejor.

—Nunca has sido un necio, Charles, sabes que no se van a conformar con eso —continuaba hablando el señor Slughorn—. Y después de haber recurrido a ti no te van a dejar que sigas vivo y con ese secreto contigo. ¡Tienes que esconderte! Mira lo que le han hecho a Bole. ¡No esperes a que te maten o les hagan cualquier barbaridad a las niñas! ¡Dales dinero, todo el que puedas! Hazles creer que apoyas su causa y busca cualquier pretexto e idos lejos —replicó dejando trasparentar el miedo en su voz.

—Huir solo les hará comprender lo mucho que detesto sus formas y nos perseguirán allá donde vayamos. ¿Recuerda la última guerra? Era una caza, y ninguno escapaba de los Mortífagos.

Ambas hermanas gritaron sin poder contenerse. ¡Los mortífagos querían matar a su familia! Debían huir. Pero los iban a encontrar de cualquier manera. De inmediato, dentro de la habitación se callaron todos y escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban rápidamente a la puerta. Las niñas, aún echadas en el suelo, se dirigieron rápidamente hacia las cortinas que cubrían la puerta acristalada hacia una balconada y detrás de ellas se escondieron.

—No respires —susurró Daphne al oído de Astoria mientras le cubría la boca con su mano para asegurarse de que no hablaba.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y el pasillo se iluminó con la luz de la varita del señor Greengrass. Este paseó su mirada por todo el pasillo, y se asomó al final de este para asegurarse de que tampoco allí había nadie. Con lentitud sus pasos resonaron en su inspección. Astoria, que apenas se permitía respirar, temía que los latidos de su corazón se escucharan a través de su pecho y que llegaran a oídos de su padre y las castigara por haber escuchado conversaciones ajenas. Sin embargo, el señor Greengrass no escuchó los latidos de su corazón, ni vio los zapatos que asomaban por debajo de la cortina. Simplemente creyó que lo que había sucedido era que una de las elfinas, mientras realizaba su labor de limpieza tras la fiesta, había escuchado sin querer y se había asustado. De ahí el grito agudo. Y luego, por miedo a ser descubierta por su amo, se había desaparecido. Más tranquilo por la teoría que había elaborado para si mismo, volvió a entrar en la salita y retomó la conversación.

Las chicas no se lo pensaron dos veces al ver cerrarse la puerta. Echaron a corren por los pasillos hasta llegar a sus habitaciones. Sin decir nada a su hermana ni comentar nada de lo ocurrido Astoria entró en su habitación y cerró la habitación de un portazo, sin importarle ya si despertaba a alguien o no. El horror la embargaba y no le dejaba pensar con claridad.

Su familia estaba en peligro de muerte.

* * *

 **N/A:** En primer lugar, quiero decir que el segundo capítulo no estaba programado para publicarse tan tarde pero por cuestiones personales no he tenido tiempo para escribir, y una vez escrito, para publicarlo.

Y una vez dicho esto vamos al capítulo. En estas escenas lo que he querido expresar es que Astoria es una persona bastante madura para su edad y bastante inteligente, pues da con las soluciones que sus mayores no pueden. Por otro lado, el hecho de que Draco Malfoy apenas les preste atención a las hermanas es bastante esclarecedor: entre ellos solo existe una relación cordial (a veces no tanto) impuesta por pertenecer a un mismo círculo social. Como ya he dicho, para mí ellos profundizan su relación en la posguerra y de ahí surge el amor entre Astoria y Draco Malfoy. Al fin y al cabo no debemos olvidar cual es la verdadera personalidad de Draco antes de que la guerra le afectara personalmente. Bajo mi punto de vista, me resultaría incómodo escribir acerca de un Draco amabilísimo si yo sé que esa no es la realidad.

Bueno, espero que os guste y como todo el mundo dice: dejad reviews si quereis hacedme saber de vuestra opinión acerca de esta pareja y acerca de esta historia. Cualquier crítica es buena para mejorar.

Muchos besos de tinta.


End file.
